Classic Story
by Daimaki
Summary: cerita klasik kali ini mengenai pinokio... RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

CLasicc Stories...

Disclainer: Kuroshitsuji punyanya Yana Toboso...

Warning: OOC dan berubah status ho...ho...ho... dan sering author dan Mello numpang lewat...

Aloha akhirnya aku berani melompat ke fandom Kuroshitsuji setelah lama di Death Note. Tapi walaupun aku meninggalkan Death Note aku tetap membawa kabur Mello jadi ia akan menjadi narathor kita... Bagi kalian yang secara sengaja dantak sengaja ingin membuat tapi takut gak direview kasi aja ke aku tapi yang cerita klasik ya... udah mari kita puter undian cerita klasik kita...

readers: plok-plok-plok *tepuk tangan*

Ayo mulai dari mana puter-puter-puter *puter kotak stories* moga-moga nggak susah..

Cinderela... Ayo kita mulai ceritanya hip-hip hurai...

bonne lecture

Mello: Ehem-ehem... Suatu saat ada 2 orang yang jatuh cinta yaitu Vincent dan Rachel. Mereka memiliki anak bernama Ciel yang begitu mereka sayangi. Sampai suatu hari Vincent selingkuh dan mencintai Angelina yang menyebabkan pertengkaran yang hebat...

Al-chan: Kok Angelina bukannya dia adiknya Rachel...

Mello: Lu nulis aja gua yang mikir.

Al-chan: Enak lu gua yang nulis elu yang baca harusnya...

readers: Ya cepetan lanjutin...

Mello: Ya merekapun bercerai dan membuat Ciel tinggal bersama ayahnya karena ibunya tidak percaya bila ia adalah ibu kandungnya. Ternyata tak segitu saja Vincent menikah dengan Angelina yang ternyata membawa anak yang bernama Alois. Mereka hidup bahagia sampai suatu saat ayahnya pergi merantau untuk mencari uang.

"Adindaku dan anak-anakku ayahanda pergi dulu untuk merantau ke negeri antah-berantah," kata Vincent dengan lebainya.

"Adinda tunggu kepulangan ayahandaku tersayang," kata Angelina ikutan lebai. Anak-anaknya merinding dengan kelebaian orang tuanya tersebut.

Setelah kereta yang membawa Vincent pergi Angelina memulai kekerasan di dalam rumah bertangga.

Al-chan: Bawa ke Ka Seto dung... kan kekerasan kepada anak-anak

readers: Bawa...

Mello: Gak usah dipikirkan. Kita lanjutkan...

Awal yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi menyedihkan, Ciel hanya disuruh apa? Ia nggak disuruh nyuci di kali, memasak, ngepel lantai, nyapu, dan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga. Namun lebih mudah daripada Cinderela yang pernah kalian baca. Ia cuma disuruh mengenakan pakaian wanita yang sangat norak. Mungkin bagi kalian wahai para perempuan centil itu gak masalah tapi kalau cowok imut ini (hoek) itu musibah. Bukan hanya itu ia disuruh pake korset yang bahkan author di sebelah gue gak mau pake.

"Wuaaaaaa jangan pakein lagi," kata Ciel berteriak sambil lari maraton demi menyelamatkan nyawanya(?).

"Ini luculoh masa kamu gak mau pake," kata sang mama dengan wajah yang sulit diekspresikan.

"Nggak, mending aku mati aja," kata Ciel masih sambil berlari.

"Jadi aku bunuh saja kamu sekarang," kata sang mama kembali. Sedangkan di lain tempat Alois sedang asik meminum Earl Grey teanya dengan tenang sambil menonton acara kejar-kejaran ibu dan saudara tirinya tercinta (Alois: HUEK).

"NUoOOOOooooOO, ALOIS tolong aku," kata Ciel mulai lebai.

"Males ah," kata Alois seperti petir di masa badai yang sangat besar,"Oka-san jangan main-main sudah waktunya makan siang," kata Alois dengan tenang.

"Baik ayo kita makan,"kata sang Oka-san.

Makan siang hari ini adalah kroket isi nasi goreng dengan dajerling tea. Mereka makan siang dengan tenang, Ciel yang makannya dilambat-lambatkan, Oka-san yang lagi membuat baju norak yang akan dipakaikan ke Ciel, Alois yang makannya biasa, normal, tapi lagi baca doujinsi Death Note dan Kuroshitsuji. Wataripun tenang karena dia cuma bisa minum teh. Pelayan lain sedang asik di belakang bermain akhir makan siang...

"Ciel pakai baju ini ya..." kata Oka-san sambil membawa baju yang dipake Elizabeth taukan? Gimana ya kalau itu dipake Ciel.

"Oka-san jangan dekati aku! Aku tak sanggup...,"kata Ciel menangis dengan gajenya.

"Ciel aku hanya menyuruhmu menggunakan pakaian ini! Aku lebih baik daripada ibu tiri di Cinderela sesungguhnya. Bahkan klo Cinderela asli dateng pasti pengen tukeran tempat," kata sang Oka-san yang menyadarkan Ciel bahwa deritanya lebih ringan.

Tiba-tiba Cinderela asli dateng... *jreng-jreng-jreng-jreeeeng*

A/N: Panjang umur amat baru dibilang langsung nongol...

Mello: Woi yang bikin kan elu sendiri berarti gak ada yang panjang umur.

A/N: Ah gak usah protes ayo lanjut let's go...

Cinderela, dia bajunya lusuh, sobek-sobek pokoknya beda ama sama si Ciel padahal sama ceritanya loh.

A/N: Kan Author sayang ama Ciel...

Ciel: Kok tapi gue dibikin menderita begini.?

A/N: Itu kehendak Mello bukan aku... BUKAN AKU loh...

Mello: Klo gak menderita bukan Cinderela...

A/N: Lanjut...

"Tukeran dung, hati saya tersiksa gak dibolehin ke pesta," kata si Cinderela.

"Woi gua belum ampe situ," kata Ciel teriak-teriak pake toa hasil nyuri lagi... (Cinderelanya udah pinter nyuri)

"Maaf w(_ _)w. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, permisi hihihihihi *g

aya kuntil*," kata Cinderela balik ke ceritanya...

Setelah Cinderela asli pergi, ada tentara yang mukanya kayak Shinigami berambut merah dengan giginya layaknya Tyrex *dipukul Grell*.

"Permisi ada orang," kata Grell.

"Woi emang gue bukan orang ya?" kata Ciel stress ketemu orang gak waras mulai panass puanass.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya sang Oka-san dengan tenang dan lancar gak kayak Ciel yang panas mulu padahal Cinderelakan baik, murah senyum.

"Ada pesta Pangeran Sebastian sedang mencari calon uke,"kata Grell dengan tenang,"pasti aku yang dipilih," katanya pd.

Di tempat lain...

"HUACHO," Sebastian bersin dengan tidak elitnya...

Al-chan: HUACHI, kok aku ikutan bersin ya... jangan-jangan ada yang mikirin aku...

Mello: Bukan gue! Ayo lanjutkan aja...

"Tumben ya pangeran carinya uke bukan istri ayo dek berlomba dengan eke yang cuantik ini,"kata Grell dengan super-duper pd.

"Tenang Ciel akan ikut ke pesta dansa," kata Oka-san dengan tenang padahal si Ciel bengong...

Al-chan: Harusnya dia gak dibolehkan pergi ke pesta dansa...

Mello: Betul nih kan kamu yang bikin.

Setelah sang prajurit pergi ke tempat asalnya, sang Oka-san sedang bersiap-siap mencari baju untuk anaknya tercinta.

"Mama aku gak ikut ya," kata Alois dengan tenang.

"Kalau kamu gak apa-apa. Tapi Ciel kamu harus ikut," kata Oka-san dengan api membara yang diselingi ombak mengamuk (?).

Sampai tibalah waktu untuk pesta dansa...

"Oka-san aku mau cuci baju jadi gak perlu ikut,"kata Ciel.

"Woi kita pake laundry jadi kagak usah nyuci,"kata Oka-san.

"Mengepel lantai," kata Ciel.

"Tuh lagi dilakukan Alois," kata Oka-san.

"Peri tolong bantu aku," kata Ciel nangis-nangis gaje.

"Bip_Bip_ Maaf layanan peri sedang libur mohon hubungi beberapa menit lagi karena sedang mogok kerja," tiba-tiba suara itu bergumandang.

A/N: Peri bisa mogok kerja ya...

Mello: Gak tau tuh ah lanjut aja

"TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKK,"kata Ciel dengan lebai. Kereta Kencana pergi membawa Oka-san dan Ciel pergi ke pesta dansa, sedangkan Alois melambaikan tisu saat kereta sudah mulai menghilang. Mereka melewati gunung, bukit, danau, gunung lagi dan sampailah ke Istana...

Di tempat pesta Ciel terpaksa menggunakan gaun pink (ituloh yang ketemu si Viscount). Mukanya merah merata kagak ada yang putih pucat. Sang Oka-san malah asik main bersama lelaki di pesta tersebut. Ditempat lain Sebastian sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan Oto-sannya.

"Sebastianku mengapa kamu mencari uke bukan istri?"tanya sang Oto-san.

"Menurut mimpi bila aku mencintai wanita maka aku akan mati muda," kata Sebastian dengan sangat mantap.

"Nak tuh lihat ada gadis yang sangat cantik diantara lelaki yang ingin menikahimu," kata sang Oto-san.

"Wah aku akan menikahinya. Tunggu disini Oto-san," kata Sebastian langsung loncat dari tempatnya berada.

"Anakku...,"

A/N: Sebastiaaaaaan, tungguuu disini elu tuh manusia kalau loncat dari lante 4 mati lu...

Sebas: Oh iya... balik lagi... balik lagi...

A/N: Okey... review... *balik ke saat liat gadis cuantik *dipukul Ciel**

"Nak tuh lihat ada gadis yang sangat cantik diantara lelaki yang ingin menikahimu," kata sang Oto-san

"Wah aku akan menikahinya. Tunggu disini Oto-san,"kata Sebastian turun tangga.

Ciel yang tadinya merah sekarang sedang jatuh cinta ama makanan yang terhidang di sana. Dia makan amat lahap sampai dikira anak yang belum makan setahun ama cowok-cowok yang lagi minum bir.

"Gua pasti kepilih," kata cowok 1.

"Gue," kata cowok 2.

"NOoooo, anakku pasti yang dipilih," kata Oka-san yang bila di pesta panggil aja Madam Red,"nak makanmu layaknya orang kampung aja," kata Madam Red membentak anaknya sendiri.

"Tuapi aku lapuer mam," kata Ciel langsung menggigit ham yang yang ada di garpunya.

Saat kedua orang tersebut asik bercengkrama Sebastian datang dengan gagah layaknya seekor gagak(?).

"Bolehkah saya meminjam putri anda?" tanya Sebastian sopan. Sedangkan Ciel sedang berusaha lari dengan kekuatan Eyeshield 21.

A/N: Tumben ada yang gak mau ama pangeran...

Mello: Klo gue jadi dia juga gak mau kale...

A/N: Ah udah lajutin aja...

"Tunggu calon menantuku," kata Sebastian sedikit dilebai-lebaikan.

"Peri mengapa elo gak pernah ada saat gue membutuhkan elu," kata Ciel menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ada apa Cielku sayang," kata seorang peri berambut kuning dengan gaun berwarna pink.

"Elo siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Saya adalah Lizzy peri yang selalu disampingmu," kata Lizzy tenang.

"BOong lu! Waktu itu gue panggil enggak nongol!" kata Ciel udah naik darah.

"Maaf, itu karena kami sedang mogok karena gajinya katanya dikurangi," kata Lizzy lagi.

"Cepet buat Sebastian menjadi budakku aja," kata Ciel.

"Baik," kata Lizzy,"Alicidemuro456," katanya lagi.

Seketika semua yang ada berubah menjadi sebuah mansion di dalam hutan milik Phantomhive dan ternyata semua HANYA MImpi hanya mimpi... (nyanyi deh).

"Huh semua normal sekarang," kata Ciel.

"MAu menikah denganku," kata Sebastian...

"TUIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK," kata Ciel teriak sekalian pake toa lagi.

A/N: Tutup telingaaaaa

Mello: GOD itu teriak keras banget pokoknya klo aku jadi budek gajiku naik 2 kali lipat.

A/N: TIDAAAAAAAAAk.

Mello: Ah kok akhirnya jelek banget sih...

A/N: Aku pusing... *jalan kayak orang mabuk*

Mello: yA SUDAH rewiew donk dan beritahu kami cerita klasik mana lagi yang mau kepeleset abis yang diatas bukan dipeleset tapi kepeleset.

A/N: Mello ambil minum donk pusing...

Mello: Ya ndoro (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2

CLasicc Stories...

WOW OvO ternyata aku dapat reviewer thanks banget padahal aku kira gak ada yang bakal baca, aku kan masih** new** di fandom ini. Wah emang ceritanya lucu banget yang kemarin aku juga ngakak guling-guling walaupun akhirnya gak sesuai keinginan. Maaf klo aku lama kan bentar lagi UN

YA SUDAh let's go...

Disclainer: Kuroshitsuji punyanya Yana Toboso...

Warning: OOCness + OOSness

Al-chan: Nah mari kita mulai... Fufufu Kita lanjutkan classic story kita puter-puter...

Mello: Dapet apa sekarang... *ngancungin keris*

Al-chan : Hansel and Gretel... GUe bikin jadi misteri deh ini cerita.. tapi pasti ada selingan humor...

Buona Letura

"Nii-san aku melihat rumah biskuit dan manisan ayo kita ke sana," kata Ciel pada sang nii-san.

"Yap, sepertinya sangat enak daripada kita harus kelaparan,"kata Alois sambil memandu adiknya ke arah rumah tersebut...

"Lezatnya..., andai kita selalu begini pasti rumah itu akan ludes ka,"kata Ciel polos sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu tapi kitapun harus waspada. Karena di hutan banyak sekali hewan liar," kata Alois sigap.

" Baik nii-san,"kata Ciel sambil berlagak memberi hormat ala upacara.

A/N: Waaaaaa... salah undo... undo... ke sehari sebelumnya

Mello: Bloon banget si elo...

A/N: Apa katamu...*pegang golok*

Mello: Ayo kita bertarung *pegang keris*

Readers: DiAAAAMMMM *pegang bom nuklir*

krik...krik...krik... *jangkrik bersuara*

A/N: Ah ayo kita lanjutkan undo...

blzzzzzzblzzzzzzblzzzz...

.

.

blzzzzzblzzzzzzblzzzz

Suatu hari ada 2 orang anak bersaudara bernama Alois dan Ciel. Mereka adalah 2 orang anak yang tidak beruntung, mereka memiliki orang tua yang merupakan musuh negara. Ayahnya suka melukai dan memperkosa orang yang membuatnya kesal, dan ibunya adalah dokter gila yang selalu membunuh dan mengiris seluruh pasiennya. Yap jadi bila mana terdapat teriakan dalam rumah tersebut tak akan ada yang protes.

Yap anak itu sangatlah menderita mereka disiksa layaknya seorang budak.

"Alois kemari," kata sang oto-san.

"Nii-san, berjuang ya. Aku berdoa agar nii-san selamat," kata Ciel yang hampir mulai menangis.

"Tenang Ciel aku pasti selamat," kata Alois.

"CEPAT ALOIS," kata sang oka-san.

Alois pun pergi dengan tegang, ia tak tahu akan berbuat bagaimana. Kemarin adiknyalah yang menjadi korban, ia dicambuk, disilet dan dipukul sampai mengeluarkan darah segar diantara luka-luka yang terbuat. Dan kali ini sang ayah menggunakan cambuk untuk memuaskan hasratnya untuk melihat darah yang mengalir diantara luka-luka yang masih segar.

"AKKKKK sakit, ayah kumohon berhenti," kata Alois menahan sakit.

"Fufufufufu, belum cukup sayangku aku belum puas," kata sang oto-san. Sedangkan Ciel bersembunyi dibalik pintu sedang melihat kebengisan itu sambil menangis dan berdoa.

Dan kali itu berasal dari pisau sang oka-san ia melukai tangan Alois seperti akan mengulitinya, darah segarpun memancar dari luka yang baru dibuat.

"O...ka-san kumohon berhenti... aku akan memberi korban baru," kata Alois sedikit memohon.

"Fufufufu, itu tidak cukup sayangku," kata oka-san sambil memegang dagu si anak dengan tatapan mematikan,"kau harus memberi kami seorang anak yang gemuk untuk kami kuliti,"kata sang oka-san.

"Tenang saja... te...ta...pi kenapa oka-san dan oto-san te..tap menyi...ksa kami,"kata Alois terbata-bata karena menahan sakit.

"Karena kalian selalu membawa korban kecil yang tidak pernah melawan dan tidak berdaya sama sekali, berbeda dengan kalian sangat memuaskan,"kata oka-san sambil menjilat darah di pisau tersebut.

Pada saat itu juga oka-san kembali melempar Alois kembali ke kamar dengan luka-luka yang cukup mengerikan dan kotor.

"Nii-san, kuobati lukamu,"kata Ciel sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Tak usah aku saja yang mengobati sendiri," kata Alois.

"Ka, kita kabur saja aku sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan oto-san dan oka-san,"kata Ciel sambil membalut luka di tangan kanan nii-sannya.

"Tapi kita akan pergi ke mana?" kata Alois dengan nada bingung.

"Yang penting kita sudah berhasil pergi saja dulu baru kita bicarakan,"kata Ciel sedang membuka obat merah.

"Ayo! TApi kita harus diam-diam karena oto-san selalu berjaga di depan pintu,"kata Alois.

"Lewat jendela saja nii-san,"kata Ciel melihat ke arah jendela,"Tapi harus diam,"kata Ciel lagi sambil menaruh kembali obat P3Knya.

Di tempat lain orang tua mereka tertidur lelap pada saat itu Ciel dan Alois mulai melakukan kehendak mereka yaitu melarikan diri. Mereka berhasil merka melewati semak-semak untuk memakan buahnya. Namun kesenangan itu akan berakhir dengan cepat. Ternyata rumah mereka berada di tengah HUTAN.

"Nii-san aku takut gelap,"kata Ciel.

'GOD aku takut gelap juga Ciel,' kata Alois dalam hati,"Tenang Ciel,"kata Alois padahal sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia takut.

Merekapun berjalan selangkah demi selangkah sambil menenangkan diri mereka yang takut akan kegelapan. Mereka mencari pohon yang agak jauh dari rumah agar orang tua mereka tidak tahu mereka telah menghilang.

"Nii-san disini saja aku capek,"kata Ciel terduduk dengan terengah-engah.

"Baiklah kita lajutkan besok hari saja,"kata Alois sambil mengumpulkan daun untuk bantal tidur.

Esok harinya di rumah 2 orang tua tersebut...

"Apa! 2 anak sialan itu berhasil keluar pada saat tidur,"kata sang oto-san.

"Tenang sayangku, aku tahu di sini ada rumor mengenai nenek sihir yang suka memakan anak kecil,"kata oka-san.

"Fufufufufu, good good berarti penderitaan mereka akan bertambah dan mereka kembali dengan memohon-mohon,"kata sang oto-san menyeringai.

"Benar bila mereka tidak datang artinya mereka telah mati,"kata oka-san.

"Arrrrgh kita akan kekurangan mainan nih,"kata oto-san.

"Fufufufufufu kita tinggal adopsi saja yang lainnya,"kata oka-san sambil memegang lembaran surat tentang yatimpiatu.

"Benar juga sayangkuuuu,"kata oto-san sambil berjalan ke arah kamar.

Di tempat lain di hutan, Alois dan Ciel sedang berjalan tak tentu arah nggak tau mau kemana Surabaya atau Bandung aja.

Mello: BIlang aja elu rindu ama Bandung...

A/N: Nggak gue rindu ama Mello...

Mello: Gue nggak...

A/N: Itu bukan elo tapi hp aye tercinta...

Mello: Ow... kok elu kasi nama gue...

A/N: Terserah gue... *pegang granat, golok, keris, bambu runcing*

Mello: Baik lanjut...

Di hutan belum ada satupun rumah yang Alois dan Ciel temukan bahkan orang yang lalu-lalangpun blum terlihat jua.

"Nii-san aku capai,"kata Ciel terengah-engah.

"Ya sudah sini nii-san gendong," kata Alois,'Gile berat amat nih anak padahal keliatannya kurus banget,'kata Alois dalem ati.

"Nii-san aku melihat rumah biskuit dan manisan ayo kita ke sana," kata Ciel pada sang nii-san.

"Yap, sepertinya sangat enak daripada kita harus kelaparan,"kata Alois sambil memandu adiknya ke arah rumah tersebut...

"Lezatnya..., andai kita selalu begini pasti rumah itu akan ludes ka,"kata Ciel polos sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu tapi kitapun harus waspada. Karena di hutan banyak sekali hewan liar," kata Alois sigap.

" Baik nii-san,"kata Ciel sambil berlagak memberi hormat ala upacara

Merekapun ke arah rumah tersebut dan makan dengan sangat lahap. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang tersenyum melihat mereka. Bukan senyuman senang namun senyum seringai seakan ingin sekali memakan kedua anak tersebut.

"Hai semua masuk yah ke rumah ada makanan lezat lohj," kata seorang anak kecil seumuran Ciel.

"Baik kami akan ke sana," kata Alois langsung berlari menggandeng adiknya sendiri.

"Silahkan maaf aku hanya dapat menyediakan begini saja,"kata anak itu.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Ciel nii-san namanya Alois, salam kenal,"kata Ciel tersenyum.

A/N: Pemandangan langka harus dipotret. *bawa kamera*

Mello: Ikutan dong sekalian fotoin aku juga...

A/N: Dasar dimana ada kamera elu pasti minta difotoin.

Mello: Ah udah lanjutin...

"Aku..., aku Lizzy aku sudah tinggal disini bersama nenekku saja,"kata Lizzy malu-malu kucing.

"Wah akhirnya aku punya teman,"kata Ciel lari.

"Nenek ada tamu di rumah nih," kata Lizzy ke arah perempuan tua yang baru saja datang sambil membawa kayu bakar.

"Wah berarti kita akan membuat hidangan spesial nih,"kata nenek tersebut.

"IYA. Nenek selalu baik pada para tamu dengan makanan spesial bila ada tamu," kata Lizzy dengan bersemangat.

"Ayo kalian tidur sudah malam nih,"kata sang nenek.

"BAIK,"kata mereka bertiga langsung ke kamar tidur.

Setelah merek tertidur nenek tersebut pergi ke sebuah sangkar besar yang memuat banyak anak kecil yang tidak berdaya.

"Kalian sangat beruntung, aku telah menemukan santapan yang sangat lezat,"kata sang nenek tanpa ekpresi padahal kata-katanya terlihat sangat tertarik.

Setelah ia kembali dari sangkar yang besar ia pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Lizzy. Ia dengan pelan tapi pasti berubah menjadi seorang pria gagah berambut belah tengah, bermata merah ruby, berkulit pucat, dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat proposional.

"Waktunya berburu,"kata si pria tersebut.

Sang pria pergi ke arah kamar dan membawa Alois ke sebuah sangkar kecil dan menguncinya di sana. Walau dalam diam ia tak pernah membuat suatu kesalahan sedikitpun dalam menghadapi misi yang sangat menyenangkan tersebut.

Pagipun tiba Ciel dan Lizzy bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dimana Alois seharusnya ia bangun pula diantara mereka tetapi kenapa ia tidak bangun bersama mereka.

"Nii-san dimana kamu Nii-san,"kata Ciel bingung melihat-lihat ke seluruh rumah.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Lizzy bingung.

"Nii-san hilang, aku tak menemukannya dimanapu di rumah ini,"kata Ciel semakin panik.

"Oh ya nenek menyuruhnya untuk mengambil air,"kata Lizzy dengan tenang.

"Aku akan menyusulnya,"kata Ciel.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarmu,"kata Lizzy yang menidurkan Ciel," Have a nice dream," kata Lizzy yang dengan perlahan berubah menjadi sesosok manusia berambut merah, bergigi panjang, berkacamata dan berbaju jas.

Ia membawa Ciel ke tempat nii-sannya terkurung. Di saat itu Alois sudah terbangun dan sadar bahwa ia berada di kerangkeng dan melihat Ciel dibawa ke arah kemari.

"Ciel kenapa kau disini,"kata Alois dengan sangat kaget.

"Ssss, dia sedang tidur,"kata manusia berambut merah tersebut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya,"kata si pria proposional itu.

"Berjalan dengan baik Sebastianku tersayang,"kata si orang tersebut sambil memeluknya dengan gairah tingkat tinggi.

"Grell jangan begitu, saya sangat benci bila anda memeluk saya,"kata Sebastian dengan muka acuh tak acuh.

Alois yang melihat keadaan mereka yang tidak menyenangkan mulai tak nyaman dengan keadaan terkurung. Ia mulai memberontak dan mendobrak pintu kerangkeng tersebut.

"Fufufufufu, tidak akan bisa terbuka itu terbuat dari kekuatan setan,"kata Grell sambil asik bersihin gergajinya yang gak kinclong-kinclong.

"Lepaskan,"kata Alois.

"Yap sampai nyawa kalian sudah tak ada di tempat yang sama,"kata Sebastian dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Sebas-chan, kau sudah melupakan majikanmu yang dulu kan,"kata Grell dengan bibir monyong lima meter

A/N: Coba peragain sambil bawa meteran.

Mello: Gak bisa... *coba-coba*

A/N: Lanjut...

"Tuan Muda, fufufufu tentu-tentu,"kata Sebastian dengan wajah tenang.

Pada saat itu Ciel baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang dan malah menemukan bahwa ada 3 pasang mata menatap kepadanya.

"Nii-san, ini dimana?"kata Ciel dengan gemetar.

"Tak apa-apa Ciel kita akan baik-baik saja,"kata Alois menenangkan Ciel.

"Sebastian, orang itu namanya Sebastian ya?" kata Ciel dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ciel bagaimana kau tahu siapa orang tersebut?"kata Alois dengan mata terbelalak.

"Aku lupa nii-san, tapi aku merasa mengenal orang tersebut nii-san,"kata Ciel mulai terus melihat orang tersebut.

"Tuan..., t uan muda kenapa anda di kerangkeng ini," kata Sebastian mulai sadar (kapan sadarnya) kalau anak kecil itu Tuan Mudanya.

"Loh bukannya kau menyuruh aku membawanya ke sini juga," kata Grell mulai ketakutan.

"Kau saja yang mati," kata Sebastian.

"BUNUH,"kata Ciel dan Alois ketularan orang tuanya.

Pada akhirnya Ciel dan Alois selamat karena Grelllah yang emang semangat buat ngebunuh Ciel dan Alois dan mereka hidup bahagia dengan Sebastian disamping mereka...

Sebastianpun menutup cerita gaje hansel dan Gretel buatan aothor dengan tenang.

"Have a nice dream Ciel,"kata Sebastian meniup lilinnya langsung kembali ke kamar...

balesan buat yang ngereview nih...

Al-chan: Mello kamu yang bales ya...

Mello: Iya ndoro...

Mello: Thanks buat **Verruca Luciver** O.O apa kamu terlalu ngakak sampai kepeleset...

cek...cek...cek... menurut aku nggak.

Al-chan: Diem lu! Emang kamu sukanya cerita doujinsi yang **romantis** antara elu ama Matt kan...

Mello:Diem lu imej gue kan jadi jelek... trus romantisnya gak usah di bold dong... -/_/-

Al-chan: Ah gue aja... selanjutnya **Mousy Phantomhive** thanks juga ceritanya dibilang keren B)

Ternyata anda penggemar SebasCiel tenang aku bakal buat chapter khusus... :3 (dan masih lama kapan-kapan) *dilempar ke jurang*

Ah untuk Dark-san kau dari dn angel ya salam buat Daisuke

Mello: Gue lagi karena author kita sedang diselamatkan tim sar, selanjutnya untuk **Ai Hinamori** enak aja manggil author dudul...

kamu gak berani ambil Kuroshitsuji...? Awalnya author ini maunya duluan di Kuroshitsuji cuma lagi seneng aj ama aku jadi dia mulai DN *dipukul Al-chan*

Al-chan:Enak aja awalnya gue suka ama L doang...

Mello: Ah cepet ditutup aku mo balik lagi ke DN

A/N: Baik... tapi akhirnya aku bisa sampai 2000 kata senangnya...

Mello: Selamat-selamat *tepuk tangan* ah aku yang tutup bye-bye

La Revedere

(Rumania)


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

classic story

Al-chan: Aloha semua author imut kita datang untuk melanjutkan cerita... \(^.^)/ dan ini spesial SebastianxCiel yay..

maaf kalau nggak romantis aku nggak bisa bikin nih pengalaman pertama...

Mello: Ckckckck ternyata Author ini super payah...

Al-chaN: Whatzzzz elo ngehina gue elo nggak gua bayar lagi nih *ngambek kuadrat (?)*

Mello: Ampuuuun, gue harus ngapain sekarang.

Al-chan: Bacain disclainer ama warning ngerti lu...

Mello: ini punyanya Yana Toboso

warning OOC +OOS + selingan hangat Al dan Mello

Al-chan: Sana kocok kotak storiesnya... *masih ngambek*

Mello: Baik *ngocok kotak stories* kita dapat gadis penjual korek api...

Al-chan: Maaf klo beda banget ama yang asli... cerita asli nanti di chapter terakhir... :3

Mello: Karena ceritanya puaaaaaaaaaaaanjang maka akan dipotong abis beda ama yang dulu...

veel leesplezier

(bahasa belanda)

Lelaki penjual peti mati /(O.O)\ part 1

Mello: Ehem-ehem...

Pada malam paskah tahun 2011 yang begitu meriah, dimana semua orang kembali ke dalam keluarga mereka untuk mempringatinya secara bersama. Seorang anak kecil berambut biru kelabu, bermata biru laut, dan berpakaian kotor bernama Ciel yang ditugasi ayahnya (secara paksa) untuk menjual peti mati.

"Mana ada yang mau membeli peti mati pada hari paskah,"kata Ciel frustasi berat.

"Aku mau membeli dua,"kata seseorang dengan suaranya yang agak berat, ranbutnya yang belah tengah, bermata merah ruby, dan menggunakan baju berlengan warna putih.

"Untuk siapakan kalau boleh saya tanya?"kata Ciel dengan suara tenang.

"Untuk ayah dan ibuku yang meninggal secara mendadak,"kata orang tersebut yang langsung mengalirkan setetes air mata.

"Baiklah sebentar,"kata Ciel langsung berlari ke arah toko tua bernama "Undertaker".

Mello: Hah Ciel anaknya Undertaker.

A/N: Lumayan nambah tokoh sih...

Mello: Ah sudah lanjutkan.

"Fufufufu akhirnya kau menemukan pelanggan Ciel,"kata Undertaker sambil memakan biskuit tulangnya.

"Iya akhirnya aku bebas,"kata Ciel langsung kembali ke lelaki gagah tersebut.

Saat kembali ke arah lelaki tersebut ia langsung berlari menuju ke arah yang jauh dan menghilang entah ke mana.

"Tunggu,"kata si lelaki gagah tersebut.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu,"kata Undertaker dengan tenang.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak lelaki itu entah di koran mana,"kata lelaki gagah tersebut.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Tapi bila anda ingin bertemu lagi dengan anak itu kau harus membuat lelucon terbaik,"kata si Undertaker.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada anak kecil itu,"kata lelaki tersebut.

"Hwahahahahahaha tak mungkin,"kata Undertaker,"oke anda harus meminta 3 permintaan dari anak kecil itu,"kata Undertaker dengan tenang.

.

.

(Sebastian)

Sebulan setelahnya...

Sebulan setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku Sebastian seorang dewasa berumur 28 tahun, masih berkepala dua. Setelah sebulan aku bertemu seorang anak kecil yang menarik perhatianku selama ini, sebetulnya aku tak memiliki keinginan apapun dalam hidup ini selain 2 orang tuaku. Hari ini aku akan mencoba untuk memanggilnya kembali. Awalnya aku berbaring di tempat tidurku dan mulai berkata..

"Aku ingin 3 buah pertanyaan,"kataku dengan tegas, dan tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yag persis dengan anak yang menjual peti mati itu.

"Apa permintaanmu Tuan,"kata Ciel dengan pura-pura membungkuk."Aku tak dapat menghidupkan orang tuamu tapi aku dapat membunuh musuh-musuh yang membunuh orang tuamu,"kata Ciel dengan senyum seringai di mukanya.

"Tidak,tidak, aku sudah melupakan mereka karena merekapun kini telah mati,"kata Sebastian dengan suara yang hambar.

"Lalu apa permintaan pertama anda,"kata Ciel sambil duduk di kursi.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku,"kata Sebastian.

Saat itu Ciel membelalakan matanya. Ia langsung berdiri.

"Itu tak mungkin, aku masih ingin bebas,"kata Ciel dengan suara yang keras hampir berteriak.

"Temani aku selama 4 hari,"kata Sebastian dengan suara memohon.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu selama 4 hari,"kata Ciel dengan suara yang kembali tenang.

"Permintaan keduaku kau harus berlaku seperti anak kecil seusiamu dan tersenyumlah,"kata Sebastian lagi.

"Baik namun sepertinya aku akan sulit untuk melakukannya,"kata Ciel dengan muka muram.

"Permintaan terkhirku kau harus menyebutkan namamu,"kata Sebastian langsung menghabiskan pertanyaannya.

"Baik, namaku Mihael,"kata Ciel berbohong.

Merekapun memandang jam yang sudah menunjuk malam hari yaitu jam 8 malam.

"Mari kita tidur...,"kata Ciel dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu hal terjadi Sebastian merasa semua hal yang dilaluinya adalah mimpi, Mihael yang seharusnya tidur disebelahnya kini menghilang entah kemana seperti kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Mihael dimana kamu,"kata Sebastian dengan suara yang hampir tak keluar.

Saat itu tetap aja tak ada orang yang menjawabnya dalam kesunyian yang sangat mencekam tersebut. Hari itu sinar matahari dapat memasuki bagian dalam kamar tidur Sebastian yang membuat semua orang berharap untuk menambah waktu interval untuk tidur mereka.

"Mihael,"kata Sebastian tetap berusaha memanggil nama yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki siapapun dalam dunia ini. Ia bagai mencari orang yang kini telah mati setelah berabad-abad lamanya.

Karena Sebastian mulai lelah mencari maka ia melakukan pekerjaan yang sama pada yang waktu yang sama bagai robot yang sudah memiliki skejul dan terjebak arusnya yang besar dan tak dapat keluar kembali. Bermula dari pekerjaan yang membosankan, makan siang, bekerja kembali, pulang, makan malam, dan tidur sangat teratur dibandingkan manusia normal. Namun pada saat ia tertidur kembali...

"Hooooaaaaaam,"kata Sebastian mengembangkan tangannya karena ternyata pagi telah menyambutnya kembali.

"Selamat pagi Sebasnii-san,"kata Ciel dengan dingin layaknya es batu."Kau tertidur seperti putri yang sangat manis,"kata Ciel layaknya membangunkan sang putri salju dari tidurnya.

"Mihael mengapa kemarin kau tak terlihat? Aku berusaha mencarimu sampai ke kolong jembatan,"kata Sebastian sangat polos.

Sambil mencubit pipi Sebastian,"Emang aku apaan? Dicari sampai kolong jembatan. Itu hanya mimpi saja, aku kawatir waktu kau berteriak saat tidurmu,"kata Ciel dengan sangat romantis.

A/N: Eh yang seme Ciel aja ah...

Mello: Fufufufufu bukannya kau menulis Sebastian yang jadi seme

A/N: Terserah aku... lol.

Mello: Lanjut...

Pada saat itu wajah Sebastian sudah layaknya kepiting rebus campur saus tomat dibakar lalu dimakan oleh Al.

A/N: Aku jadi laper nih...

Mello: Aku juga hehehehe *makan coklat*

A/N: Ah lanjut...

"Kita makan pagi dulu ya...,"kata si Sebastian sambil malu-malu.

"Tenang aku sudah masak masakan paginya kok,"kata Ciel sambil mendekati Sebastian yang masih merah padam.

Di atas meja terdapat telur mata sapi yang bulat, irisan daging panggang yang menggunggah selera, dan segelas cangkir teh dajerling yang menenangkan hati. Harusnya itu yang Sebastian lihat di meja tapi... Ternyata telur mata sapi yang sudah mirip telur dadar, daging yang sebelah belakang gosong, dan teh dengan rasa sedikit asin didalamnya membuat Sebastian bangun dari mimpinya. Ia sadar kalau Ciel masih kecil kira-kira 13-14 tahun yang kemungkinan masih nggak bisa masak.

"Mihael...,"kata Sebastian menghadap Ciel yang dipanggil sebagai Mihael,"kenapa kau memasak tanpa memberi tahuku kalau kau mau memasak sedangkan kau tak bisa masak,"kata Sebastian mulai mengeluarkan aura yang buruk.

"Maafkan aku Sebastian,"kata Ciel dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"HAH, ya sudah kita makan dulu hasil buatanmu ini,"kata Sebastian masih nggak percaya harus makan buatan Ciel.

Makan pagipun berlewat dengan buruk. Sebastian dan Ciel nggak bisa berkata-kata mengenai makan pagi yang sangat buruk, dan Sebastian mengajak Ciel makan di pastry favoritnya.

"Sebastian aku nggak mau datang ke sana,"kata Ciel dengan tenaga ekstra menghindar dari sebuah cafe dengan pastrynya yang paling enak.

"Tapi di sini pastrynya yang paling enak nih...,"kata Sebastian tetap menarik Ciel yang masih ketakutan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ya sudah kita makan,"kata Ciel mulai menyerah dengan keadaan.

Sampai di cafe yang terkenal terebut ada seorang nenek yang membawa Ciel dan Sebastian ke sebuah tempat yang istimewa.

"Kau tahu pada saat aku melihat wajahmu anak muda, aku merasa bertemu orang yang telah lama mati meninggalkan aku,"kata si nenek dengan muka memandang ke langit.

"Memang nenek siapa ya...,"kata Ciel dengan tenang.

"Aku, namaku waktu itu adalah Lizzy. Sekarang banyak orang memanggil sebagai Mam Nanri,"kata si nenek memandang Ciel."Kau sangat mirip dengan anak miskin yang kutemukan pada saat aku berjalan-jalan di masa mudaku,"kata Mam Nanri dengan tatapan menerawang dan kosong.

"Mungkin itu semacam kebetulan saja Mam,"kata Ciel dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Mihael apa kau mengenal Mam ini?" tanya si Sebastian menatap dengan penuh interogasi.

"Nggak kok," kata Ciel sambil meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

Selanjutnya alunan musik klasiklah yang mengisi kekosongan dalam perbincangan mereka yang tak kunjung selesai-selesai. Pada awalnya merekapun mulai berbicara kembali untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku pesan cake stroberi,"kata si Mam Nanri itu.

"Aku milkshake coklatpuchino,"kata Ciel dengan tenang.

"Aku kopi pahit saja,"kata Sebastian masih sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu yang berada di samping meja.

Saat itu pesanan segera sampai. Si Ciel makan dengan sangat belepotan sampai kedua orang yang melihat Ciel itu terkikik-kikik.

"Mihael itu ada yang kotor di pinggir mulutmu," kata Sebastian mengelap mulut Ciel yang kotor.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Ciel teman lamaku,"kata Mam Nanri dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk."Aku sungguh ingin mengulang hari itu agar ia tak mati,"kata Mam Nanri mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Nah selesai ini mari kita kembali ke rumah. Terima kasih Mam maaf kami mengingatkanmu pada masa lalumu yang suram,"kata Sebastian dengan penuh hormat pada lady.

Sampai pulang Ciel masih termenung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lizzy si Mam Nanry yang telah ditinggalkan oleh sahabat terbaiknya. Ciel tak mau berkata sepatah katapun mengenai kejadian tersebut. Sesampainya di rumah Sebastian mengajaknya bertemu dengan para pembantunya yang agak kurang waras *Al dibacok ama Bard, Maylene, dan Finnian*

"Perkenalkan ini Bard koki masak yang nggak ngerti cara masak yan baik dan yang benar,"kata Sebastian dengan tenang, lugas, dan terpercaya.

A/N: Emangnya berita...

Mello: Gak tau tuh... lanjut...

"Yang ini Maylene, maid satu-satunya di sini. Dia suka mecahin apapun yang terbuat dari kaca,"kata Sebastian sambil menujuk orangnya."Dan ini tukang kebun Finian, dia suka sekali mematahkan pohon dan merusak halaman,"kata Sebastian menunjuk Finian."Yang terakhir Tanaka orang yang sangat tidak berguna,"kata Sebastian menyelesaikan tur ke seluruh rumah sedangkan seluruh pembantu melotot karena dianggap jelek.

Makan siangpun datang Sebastian mengajak Ciel makan di dalam rumah dengan meja yang panjangnya 1 meter. Si Ciel kayaknya biasa aja gitu ngeliat meja sepanjang itu padahal dari kalangan bawah. Mereka makan makanan tradisional Indonesia seperti nasi bakar menggunakan mendoan. Ciel makan dengan sangat lahap seperti belum makan 15 tahun.

A/N: Kan tadi pagi makanannya nggak enak banget sedangkan sekarang top-top-mantotop.

Mello: Ya...ya... lanjut...

Pada sore harinya mereka duduk-duduk menunggu sang mentari turun ke tempat tidurnya dan bulan berjaga pada malam hari ini.

Sebastian membuat puisi yang sangat indah saat itu...

"Mihael kubuatkan puisi untukmu sekarang,"kata Sebastian.

"Baik silahkan,"kata Ciel yang mulai mengantuk...

"Matahari kini telah terbenam...

Tutup matamu dan ceritakan hari ini...

Dunia kini mulai menggelap...

Tinggalkan warna kekuningan di pelangi...

Ku ingin melihat bayanganmu di dalam mataku...

agar ku dapat terbangun esok hari di sampingmu...,"kata Sebastian sambil duduk di rerumputan yang hijau yang tertimpa cahaya oranye.

Malam itu Ciel tidur bersama Sebastian kembali untuk mengganti lembaran hari yang baru yang berbeda dengan hari ini...

.

.

.

Al-chan: Selesai dulu ya abis ini udah lama gak update...

Mello: Nah kita aka balas semua reviewan kalian sekarang...

Al-chan: buat **Mousy Phantomhive** lagi... Nih aku buatin yey dikit lagi selesai... selesai... mungkin selesai dalam 2-3 chapter kali...

Mello: Dan buat **Debby-chan Phantomhive** mmm acc itu chapter kan itu kan tinggal klik storynya aja trus klik chapter trus tambahin dokumen selesai deh...

Al-chan : terakhir buat **laturn 1412** Pinokio bakal hadir setelah cerita ini berakhir mohon ditunggu karena otakku cuma ada satu jadi gak bisa banyak mikir-mikir.

Mello: Sekian ya jangan lupa kasi reques kalian mau cerita apa biar cerita Classic Story ini nggak berekhir dengan cepat.

Al-chan: Jangan lupa review ya jangan sungkan-sungkan mengkritik author

Mello: Ah jangan lama-lama gue mau ketemu Matt.

Al-chan: Baik bye... Mello dan para readers sekalian... *langsung tidur*

.

.

.

kreeeesekkresekkreeeseeek *bunyi stasiun tv yang selesai gak ada acara lagi...


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Classic Story

AL: Aloha semuanya... nggak nyangka kalau ceritanya bakal panjang banget *sambil bentangin tangan*

Mello: Berisik banget sih lo guekan mau mesra-mesraan ama yayangku Matt.

Al: Pergi lo ke alam mautmu... *tendang Matt ke neraka*

Mello: Tidaaaaaaak...

Al: Fufufufu pergilah kau pergi dari hidupku

Mello: Mattt tidak my lovely dog jangan tinggalkan aku...

Al: Ayo kita mulai ceritanya...

Mello: Baik *murung*

Al: Woi kita kan mau bikin cerita humor harus senyum

Mello: Baik Lady... *berusaha senyum

Al-chan: Senyum lo belum tulus... Kita harus senyum dengan gembira huahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Leximi I Luntur

(bahasa Albania)

Al: Di pagi yang cerah di hari ke-tiga dimana Ciel dan Sebastian berjanji akan bersama sudah berjalan. Sedangkan Ciel baru menemani Sebastian selama 2 hari saja tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hari ini Sebastian akan mengungkap rahasia Ciel dengan diam-diam tanpa ketahuan Ciel sendiri...

"Sebas kau mau kemana?"kata Ciel dengan nada menginterogasi pacarnya sendiri.

"Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan kok,"kata Sebastian dengan nada tenang yang agak disertai nada gugup.

"Aku ikut dooooong,"kata Ciel dengan mata memelas dengan muka yang sangat imut.

'Glek imutnya tak bisa daku menolaknya,' pikir si Sebastian,"Ya sudah kau boleh ikut,"kata Sebastian menyerah.

"Horeee aku ikut," kata si Ciel loncat-loncat nggak jelas.

Mereka pergi ke Undertaker tentu si Sebastian memaksa untuk Ciel diluar saja agar ia dapat bertanya di dalam dengan leluasa. Sebetulnya si Ciel udah berantem cakar-cakaran ama Sebastian karena gak dibolehi masuk tapi dengan senjata ampuh Sebastian akhirnya Ciel nggak jadi dan nggak mau masuk.

Al: Sebas senjatanya apa?

Sebastian: Loh kan ini elo yang buat...

Al: Kasi tau buat para readers*kitty eyes*

Sebastian: Glek elu itu tau aja gue lemah ama kitty eyes. Senjatanya permen lolipop ukuran jumbo.

Al: Aku juga mau... *ngences*

Mello: Nih dah lanjutin lagi...

"Wah,wah,wah selamat datang lagi Sebastian,"kata si Undertaker sambil memakan biskuit tulangnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai Mihael?"kata si Sebastian sambil mulai duduk di atas peti yang agak meragukan wujudnya.

"Siapa itu Mihael aku baru dengar nama itu,"kata si Undertaker yang sekarang sedang minum teh.

"Makanya aku mau tanya kepadamu!"kata si Sebastian mulai frustasi.

"Fufufufu seperti biasa beri aku humor,"kata si Undertaker yang sekarang asik memainkan boneka tiruan manusianya.

" piiiiipi piiiiiiiiiiiiii piip piiiiipi iiiiiiiiiipiii iiiiiiipiiiii iiiiiiipiiiiiiiiiiiip,"kata si Sebastian yang Al sensor karena tidak baik untuk didengar anak 13 ke atas dan 13 ke bawah.

"HWahahahahahahaha, apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Undertaker dengan senyum yang aneh.

Sedangkan di luar Ciel sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan dengan baik. Bahkan ia sampai bosan di luar sana mulai menguping apa yang mereka perbuat. Sebentar-sebentar gak tau kenapa ia bersin sesekali padahal dia merasa nggak flu loh...

"Duh belum makan pagi lagi," kata si Ciel mengelus perutnya yang belum diisi apapun bahkan air bening yang paling kotorpun belum masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Al: Woi itu mah namanya air comberan kok dibilang bening jelas kotor.

Mello: Elu yang nulis elu yang tanggung jawab.

Al: Ah sudah balik ke laptop eh salah ke cerita... *sambil menunjuk komputer layar besar yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki author kita ini*

Di dalam ruangan si Sebastian mulai membuat catatan pertanyaan dari a sampai z secara berurutan dengan urutan angka dan huruf yang sejajar.

"Pertama berapa umurnya Mihael?"kata Sebastian layaknya menginterogasi seorang penjahat.

"Fufufu yang pasti lebih dari 10 tahun kurang dari 300 tahun silahkan kau kira-kira sendiri fufufufu,"kata si Undertaker tanpa takut malah balik menyeringai.

"Kedua apakah warna favoritnya Mihael?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada yang sama dataaaar.

"Fufufufufu yang pasti bukan pink,"kata si Undertaker lagi asik maenin bowling tengkoraknya.

Ciel : Eh... yang benar emang pink...

Al: Fufufufu aku sukanya malah putih...

Ciel: Makin lama elu mirip Undertaker.

Al: Diem lu kalau mau dapet gaji.

Mello: Lanjut ke fanfic...

"Kapan ia dilahirkan?"tanya Sebastian tetap mempertahankan nada datarnya.

"Fufufufu yang pasti bukan tahun ini,"kata si Undertaker mulai mengganti permainan sedangkan Sebastian sedang asik bersweetdrop ria.

"Terakhir apa pendapatmu mengenai Mihael saat ia bekerja di tempatmu?"tanya Sebastian

"Fufufu ia sangat menyenangkan untuk dijahili,"kata si Undertaker sedangkan diluar Ciel semakin keras untuk bersin.

"Terimakasih, mungkin aku lebih baik bertanya pada Mam Nanri,"kata si Sebastian keluar dengan langkah yang sangat panjang 0,5 meter perlangkah dan langsung sampai dimana Ciel sedang asik mengalami perut yang sedang kelaparan. Ia terlihat tidak sabar untuk melahap apapun yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Ciel melihat Sebastian sebagai seekor kalkun yang besar.

"Kalkun kau jangan lari...,"kata si Ciel sambil menggigit Sebastian yang ia kira kalkun.

"Mihael gua bukan kalkun! Kalau laper kasi tau aja kaleeee,"kata si Sebastian mulai ketularan kelebaiannya author yang sekarang baca fanfic ini. Inget bukan penciptanya.

"Maaf Sebas aku lapar sekali belum makan pagi,"kata si Ciel yang udah gak sabaran mengajak Sebastian makan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melewati mereka orangnya berambut putih dengan pakaian daster putih yang kebesaran dengan memegang sebuah gundam datang melewati Sebastian dan Ciel. Sebastian si normal tapi si Ciel sepertinya sangat ketakutan saat melihat tatapan matanya yang dingin yang membekukan.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap Ciel waktumu akan tiba,"kata orang tersebut lewat begitu saja dan langsung menghilang.

"Ada apa Mihael?" tanya Sebastian yang memandang Ciel yang ketakutan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo Sebastian aku lapar,"kata si Ciel sambil menarik Sebastian yang ingin mendalami Ciel.

Mereka seperti tak diharapkan Ciel ternyata mereka bertemu dengan Mam Nanri yang betul-betul tak ingin dan tak diharapkan Ciel tapi harapan baik bagi Sebastian. Dan ternyata si Mam Nanri kebetulan mau makan pagi juga. Klop banget mereka bertiga jadi mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran yang sudah cukup tua diantara bangunan yang baru-baru di Jalan Dersaika (jangan dicari).

"Sudah lama sejak aku dan temanku Ciel makan di sini saat dibukanya restoran ini pada tahun 1913,"kata si Lizzy melihat interior yang agak kuno dengan warna pualam yang sangat menenangkan. Terdapat sebuah lukisan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Mam Nanri ayo makan aku lapar sekali sekarang,"kata si Ciel makan dengan lahap dan tak memperhatikan orang yang meliriknya karena tak tahu tatakrama.

"Mihael makannya yang benar,"kata si Sebastian mulai mengajarkan volume itu luas alas kali tinggi.

"Terimakasih makanannya," Ciel yang sudah kenyang malah kabur entah kemana. Sedangkan Sebastian baru sadar 5 menit kemudian saat si Mam Nanri dengan tidak elitnya menumpahkan jus stoberinya di kepala Sebastian yang sedang membuka mulutnya karena bengong.

"Maafkan aku,"kata si Mam Nanri yang tak dapat menangkap bahwa orang yang ia tumpahin jusnya sedang memandang dengan senyum yang menyeramkan alias tidak dapat memaafkan si Mam.

"Ah ya sudah toh yang penting bukan seorang lady yang harus kena tumpahan jusnya,"kata si Sebastian sekarang malah jadi doyan ama nenek-nenek.

Di saat itu Ciel sedang mencari lelaki kecil berambut putih yang melewatinya. Ciel dengan sangat hati-hati mengikuti segala langkahnya dengan sangat hati-hati agar dia tidak diketahui. Anak lelaki itu sih tenang-tenang aja celenang-celenung asik makanin coklat yang ia dapat secara sengaja. Dia sepertinya tahu kalau Ciel sedang membuntutinya.

Sedangkan di tempat Sebastian dan Mam Nanri...

"Ehem aku mau tanya nih...,"kata si Sebastian dengan agak kurang dihajar.

Al: Eh sini aku yang hajar biar kata kurangnya hilang.

Mello: Cep,cep,cep elo woi make nama gue seenak jidat lo...

Al: Baru sadar hah dari mana kau kemarin...

Mello: Cep,cep,cep elu tau sendiri gue tuh Mihael Keehl tau.

Sebastian: Mihael aku kangen kamu...

Al: Kita lanjut aja yuuuuk...

"Boleh silahkan mau tanya apa nak Sebastian,"kata si Mam dengan nada yang lembut selembut so****ner.

"Apa pendapatmu saat bertemu dengan Mihael?"kata si Sebastian dengan membuat area menjadi tegang...

"Aku merasa bertemu teman lamaku Ciel yang seharusnya kini telah meninggal kau tahu itu. Lalu caranya bicara dan hal yang lain membuatku mengingat cinta pertamaku pada saat umurku 14 tahun. Kau tahu sebetulnya aku yang membuat ia mati karena kalau tidak pasti ia tak akan diusir dan menjadi seorang penjual peti mati,"kata si Mam Nanri kini mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Maaf aku bertanya apa yang membuat ia diusir?"kata si Sebastian.

"Aku membuat kesal pemilik rumah namun Ciel membelaku namun hasilnya ia diusir lalu aku mendapat kabar bahwa Ciel telah mati ia terkurung peti pada saat sangat lelah,"kata Mam Nanri dengan tetesan air mata yang sudah jatuh berkali-kali.

"Ah aku baru tahu kalau anda memiliki masa lalu yang kelam...,"kata si Sebastian."Aku pergi dulu ya...,"kata si Sebastian.

Ciel pun gak tau kenapa bisa sampai dideket Sebastian lagi pada saat dia mau pulang.

"Mihael elu baru aja dari mana,"kata si Sebastian mengeluarkan aura yang nggak enak dari dalam dirinya.

"Dari membeli ini nih," nunjukin permen yang ia pengen emut setelah sekian lama.

'Cek,cek,cek sama aja pikirannya kayak anak kecil,"kata si Sebastian dalam hati.

"Emang kenapa hah Sebas?"kata si Ciel nggak pandang umur sama sekali.

"Woi elu panggil nama gue gak sopan amat di singkat lagi panggil gue dengan benar,"kata si Sebastian yang udah ngancurin aura sedih yang susah-susah dibuat Al.

Mello: Nasip...

Al: Apa lu bilang... *bawa keris*

Mello: Ayo... *bawa golok*

*terjadi pertarungan antara Al dan Mello*

Conan: Ehem lanjutkan...

"Dasar dogi Sebas,"kata si Ciel dengan menghiraukan Sebastian yang udah marah kuadrat kuadrat karena dilecehin ama Ciel.

"Apa yang kau katakan Mi...ha...el,"kata si Sebastian sebal tingkat tinggi.

Sebastian dan Cielpun pergi ke mansion dan kembali mulai bermain sampai sore hari dimana matahari kini sudah bertukar tempat dengan bulan yang ramah.

"Sebastian ini makan malamnya,"kata si Maylene sambil menaruh makan malamnya dan dengan diam ia menghampiri Ciel yang masih asik bermain. "Jangan kau ajak pergi Sebastian Ciel Phantomhive,"kata si Maylene tenang meninggalkan Ciel yang masih kaget karena semakin lama banyak orang yang tahu nama aslinya.

Makan malam kali ini adalah daging iris yang dipadu dengan lumuran saus barbeque yang dibakar setengah matang dengan kentang goreng. Lalu minumannya adalah jus stroberi (huek Al gak suka stroberi) dengan susu coklat b*****a. Dan untuk Sebastian diberi segelas wine yang berumur 1 abad.

Mello: Glek aku laper nih...

Al: Aku juga jadi laper nih yang nulis nih...

Mello: Cuapek deh makanya jangan mengundang air liur. Tuh lihat para readers juga pada ngiler tuh *menunjuk readers yang lagi ngiler 1 ember full.

"Mihael aku tahu bahwa kamu sekarang selalu berusaha mengalihkan kalau aku mau bicara mengenai Ciel anak yang sudah meninggal pada tahun 1913 pada saat umurnya yang ke-14. Emangnya kau adalah si Ciel tersebut Mihael,"kata si Sebastian yang selalu merasa kalau ia memang bukan Mihael tapi Ciel.

"Kau akan tahu esok hari. Sekarang aku lelah aku mau mandi dulu,"kata si Ciel yang merasa esok adalah hari terakhir ia akan bersama dengan Sebastian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...,"kata si Sebastian mulai merasa tak sabar akan esok hari...

Merekapun tidur dengan tenang untuk menunggu hari esok yang mungkin berbeda 360 derajat daripada hari ini karena mereka kemungkinan akan berpisah karena esok adalah hari terkhir dimana Sebastian dan Ciel akan bersama lagi esok akan tidak ada lagi senyum yang merekah diantara mereka berdua hanya untuk hari ini...

to be continue

maaf aku potong karena aku udah pusing bikin ceritanya dan aku sedang lagi asik ama fandom lainnya. Bagi yang ngereview semuanya thanks ya udah mendukung bagi yang pengen reques lagi silahkan di review...

Mello: Quis nih... siapa cowok berambut putih yang ketemu Ciel ama Sebas?

Al-chan: Yang bisa jawab aku kasi deh ini cake favoritnya Ciel silahkan dimakan..

to be continue...

* * *

><p>Dibalik layar...<p>

Ciel: GOD gue capek nih aus lagi...

Sebastian: Tuan ini minumnya...

Ciel: Terimakasih Sebastian... Ah segernya besok mungkin kita harus akting semakin lama nih..

Al-chan: Ciel selamat kamu ternyata keren ya akting kayak gini...

Ciel: Mana gajiku...

Mello: Aku juga mana...

Sebastian: Aku juga nih mana...

Al-chan: Iya...iya silahkan ini itung dulu nanti di rumah kau yang tutup Ciel nanti kulempar seperti nasipnya si Matt.

Ciel: Baik Al-chan terima kasih ya sudah baca semakin banyak reviewmu cerita ini bakal cepet updatenya...


	5. Chapter 3 part 3 the end

Classic Story

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Al datang dengan sejuta kerinduan sama kalian semua. Aku merasa kok humornya makin ciut ya...

Ah udah tanpa basa-basi mari kita lanjutkan fanfic gaje yang masih aja gaje...

Mello: Disclainer - punyanya Yana Toboso...

Warning: typo yang kadang datang mengancam plus miss typo (kasi tau kalau ada)

gaje dan OOCness + OSness + OCness

dan tak sesuai genre bila kalian baca maaf ini bagian terkahir cerita 3

-Enjoy it-

Setelah pertemuannya yang pertama, lalu hari yang sudah dilalui bersama, sungguh tak akan ada yang sama namun selalu berbeda diiringi waktu yang berlewat. Bila dijelajahi tak ada waktu yang tak kita nikmati apabila semua berjalan dengan baik. Tepat pada saat itu belum ada ketentuan yang pasti bahwa mereka akan bersama lagi untuk mendengar keluh-kesah yang sedang dihadapi. Bila kita di posisi mereka tentu akan memilih untuk berlari ke masa lalu yang kelam.

.

.

.

Pada dini hari yang indah, masih terbungkus kelamnya malam tak berbintang. Selalu saja ada seorang yang melihat keajaiban yang lembut nan eksotis ini. Bila campurkan dengan melodi angin yang berhembus tenang dipinggiran jendela yang ada yang menemani hanya menunggu matahari datang dan menyinari kulitnya yang pucat dan berbinar. Tak seperti malam sebelumnya Sebastian kini baru saja terbangun karena malamnya yang kelam dan suram.

"Mihael kenapa kau tak tidur," kata sebastian yang tentu masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pagi yang kelam berbeda dengan pagi yang cerah," kata Ciel melekatkan tangannya ke arah jendela untuk menikmati dinginnya aura jendela tersebut.

"Apa kau selalu begini pada saat pagi dini hari?" kata Sebastian.

"Yaaah tentu sambil melihat wajahmu yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang dengan cahaya rembulan," kata Ciel mencium pelipis Sebastian dengan lembut.

Sebastian terlihat kehabisan kata-kata berbeda dengan Ciel yang sudah mahir mengumbar kata manis yang membuat orang lain bungkam dengan cepat tanpa membuatnya repot.

"Tenang aku akan membawamu dan memberitahu dirimu mengenai diriku di masa kelamku," kata Ciel mulai menampakkan wajah sedih yang tersirat seperti tak ingin berpisah dengan Sebastian berapapun kuatnya ia mencoba.

Pada saat itu juga terdapat cahaya yang cukup terang diantara badan Ciel dan Sebastian yang membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang gelap di sebuah mansion yang memang sekarang masih dini hari. Terlihat mansion dengan batu pualam yang indah, obor yang menyala-nyala layaknya menyambut kedatangan pemilik rumah. Pohon-pohon yang lebat seperti tak ada yang mengurusnya, jendela-jendela yang tak pernah terbuka lagi untuk membagikan kehangatannya.

"Mihael dimanakah ini?" kata Sebastian dengan nada gemetar," kau tahu ini adalah tempat angker yang dulu orang tuaku bilang aku tak boleh masuk ke dalamnya," kata Sebastian mengenang saat masa kecilnya

.

.

.

"Mama, mama itu *Sebastian kecil menunjuk mansion*, mansion yang indah ayo kita masuk ke dalam," kata Sebastian kecil sedang menarik lengan baju ibunya.

"Tidak boleh, mansion itu berhantu dan cukup angker kau harus menjauhinya," kata si Mama.

Terlihat di sebuah kaca yang mudah terlihat orang, ada seorang anak kecil berambut biru dengan mata birunya yang indah mengajaknya untuk bermain. Ia mengenakan baju biru formal yang seharusnya sudah tidak digunakan atau dianggap kuno.

"Ma, lihat di situ ada anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Aku boleh ikut tidak?" tanya Sebastian kecil dengan semangat ke arah Mamanya.

"Tidak boleh itulah yang harus kau jauhi! Dia sudah banyak mengambil nyawa anak kecil untuk menjadi santapannya," kata si Mama dengan nada yang agak gemetar tak ingin kehilangan putranya yang tersayang.

"Baik Ma," kata Sebastian kecil pundung di tempat.

Merekapun pergi dari tempat itu dan berjalan ke rumah mereka sendiri sedangkan Sebastian kecil sedang sebal tidak dibolehkan bermain dengan anak kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu siapakah anak kecil tersebut...?" tanya Ciel masih dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"YA, namanya Ciel. Kata ibuku caranya meninggal sangatlah tragis untuk seorang anak kecil berumur 14 tahun," kata Sebastian menaruh sebuah bunga lili di makam Ciel yang ia ambil di taman.

"Kau mau tau inilah tempatku tinggal. Tak akan ada yang tau sebelum kau datang ke arahku," kata Ciel dengan nada yang tak terbaca.

"Kaulah Ciel itu? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Mihael? Padahal aku sudah percaya padamu? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana?" kata Sebastian mulai tak menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau tahu bila aku memberitahumu aku tak akan bisa bersamamu kembali," kata Ciel dengan nada sedih yang mulai terasa di tenggorokannya.

"Aku ingin kau jujur sekarang bagaimana kehidupanmu di sini!" kata Sebastian memegang tangan Ciel sedangkan Ciel tak mau menatap Sebastian lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu...

Saat itu masih pada tahun 1910 pada saat itu aku masih senang untuk tinggal di sini, semua pembantu yang baik. Orang tua yang pehantian dan tak pernah membuatku sebal. Pada umurku yang ke 10 tahun, aku bangga memiliki mansion yang besar, orang tua yang bisa menyayangiku sepenuh hati, pembantu yang ramah dan selalu ada di sampingku, serta seekor anjing yang sangat setia. Yap namun setelah kekacauan yang terjadi di tahun itu, satu persatu orang yang kusayang menghilang untuk melindungiku.

'Mama..., Papa..., Petruna..., kalian ada di mana?' tanya Ciel kecil tanpa harapan berlari ke dalam Mansion yang sudah terbakar." Jangan lari bawa aku juga, aku tak mau hidup sendiri," kata Ciel kecil dengan kekuatan terakhirnya.

Aku mencari sisa-sisa ataupun kemungkinan besar aku hanya menemukan mayat mereka, aku ingin menemukan mereka dan melihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Bahkan ke arah apapun tanpa mempedulikan bahwa tubuh kecilku saat itu lelah untuk berlari. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpa dengan orang yang kusayang. Aku tak ingin waktu menghapus ingatan pedih ini, biar saja aku ingin membalas semua perbuatan orang yang menghancurkan kebahagianku.

'TIIIIDDDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK,' kata Ciel dengan kekuatannya ia berlari ke arah rumah yang ia kenal yaitu rumah Lizzy.

Ia berlari terus ke arah depan walau malam sudah benar-benar, bulan kini tak muncul juga dengan bintang yang selalu menemani malam. Sungguh malam yag tidak menyenangkan, tidak ada harapan, tidak ada ujung, tak ada cahaya. Namun Ciel kecil berusaha untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Di depan Mansion Lizzy, Ciel mengetuk pintu terus menerus sekuat tenaga yang masih ia punya. Sampai pintu tersebut terbuka, Lizzy terlihat berada di balik bundanya yang membuka pintunya. Setelah Ciel tahu bahwa ia aman di situ ia pun pingsan karena kecapaian pada saat lari ke arah Mansion Lizzy yang jaraknya cukup jauh untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil.

'Ciel bangun... Mama ayo bawa Ciel ke dalam sepertinya ia lelah,' kata Lizzy langsung menarik lengan mamanya.

'Ayo Lizzy, sepertinya ada masalah buruk yang dihadapi Ciel kita bawa ke kamarnya dulu,' kata Mama Lizzy membawa ke tempat biasa Ciel menginap.

Setelah itu aku kira aku sudah aman, aku kira saat itu aku tak perlu lagi beradu dengan kematian. Sepertinya saat itu aku betul-betul ingin mati kau tahu itu... Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain dulu," kata Ciel langsung menyudahi ingatan lamanya.

Sedangkan saat itu Sebastian sangat kaku, kakinya sulit digerakkan dan sepertinya hatinya hanya berteriak untuk memanggil keluar apapun yang baru saja ia dengar. Memanggil keluar agar ia tak pernah mengulangnya. Ia memandang Ciel yang kini mulai memindahkan mereka ke tempat lain yang seharusnya tak ingin diingat lagi oleh Ciel. Namun apa daya ia sangat ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya. Bagai sebuah rekaman yang dipaksa untuk mendengar cerita gelapnya sendiri, namun ia tak dapat menolaknya. Bagai domba yang dicukur bulunya padahal sudah musim dingin tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ciel..., kenapa kau beritahu aku semua ini. Kau tahu buat apa kau mengenangnya... orang yang kau benci mungkin telah mati. Biar saja mereka menghilang," kata Sebastian mengguncang punggung Ciel yang sudah tak peduli diri.

"Kau tahu, aku tak ingin melupakannya... Biar saja mengalir aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin hidup sesuai keinginanku," kata Ciel melepaskan pegangan Sebastian, ia membuat mereka pergi ke arah sebuah Mansion namun disini terlihat sebuah kehidupan berbeda dengan mansion yang sebelumnya.

Mansion itu dipenuhi bunga mawar putih yang sekarang sedang bermekaran. Begitu hidup dan terdapat pula beberapa burung yang selalu hinggap di rumah tersebut. Jendela yang tertutup namun diterangi sebuah obor yang memperlihatkan bahwa ada orang di dalamnya. Di sini terlihat anak-anak kecil yang tertidur pulas karena jendela yang terbuka. Bukan Mansion yang dingin, sepi, dan menunggu pemiliknya untuk pulang.

"Dimanakah ini Ciel? Sekali lagi kau harus jujur!" kata Sebastian dengan nada yang pasti.

"Ini adalah rumah Mam Nanri," kata Ciel dengan muka tanpa ekspresi tanpa ada tanda bahwa ia pernah masuk ke dalam.

"Kau mau masuk sekarang sudah jam 7 loh...," kata Sebastian melihat jam tangannya.

"Kau saja yang mengetuk aku hanya ingin melihat rumahnya untuk terakhir kali," kata Ciel dengan senyum sedangkan tubuhnya seperti akan menghilang di depan Sebastian lalu ada lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau yang menginginkannya," kata Sebastian langsung menuju depan pintu rumah Mam Nanri.

"Ingat kau harus menggunakan nama Mihael saat aku di dalam rumahnya," kata Ciel dengan muka menyeramkan dan hawa yang kurang enak.

"Tentu saja Ciel aku akan menggunakan nama itu saat aku berbicara dengan Mam tersebut," kata Sebastian dengan tenang.

Sebastian mengetuk pintu perlahan dengan ketukan yang tak terlalu membuat ribut. Sesuai perkiraan Sebastian yang membuka adalah Mam sendiri yang langsung mempersilahkan mereka biasa Mam selalu rapi walaupun ada di rumah, tidak berbeda dengan imejnya yang ia pertahankan saat kecil.

"Mmmm ada apa ya nak Sebastian dan Mihael datang ke Mansion saya. Bagaimana anda tahu bila ini adalah mansion saya?" tanya Mam dengan sopan tetapi sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Ah kami tahu karena ada kenalanku yang pernah melihat anda masuk ke rumah ini berulang kali saat ia pulang ke rumah," kata Sebastian lihai berbohong.

"Ah kami hanya ingin melihat anda, apakah membuat anda terganggu?" kata Ciel dengan tenang menyeruput teh yang baru saja diterimanya dari pembantu Mam Nanri.

"Tentu saja tidak, kedatangan anda akan selalu saya terima. Maaf ya mansion saya masih sedikit berantakan," kata Mam tersebut juga mulai meminum morning teanya.

"Ah..., tidak apa-apa," kata Sebastian dengan senyuman khasnya.

Di dalam ruangan tamu terdapat sebuah lukisan besar seorang laki-laki dan gadis kecil, si laki cemberut dan memandang arah lain sedangkan si gadis tersenyum manis. Terdapat pula patung-patung arstistik yang terlihat sangatlah indah dan terjaga dengan baik. Sofa-sofa empuk yang sekarang sedang diduduki mereka, juga dengan beberapa foto hitam putih seorang anak laki-laki yang sama seperti menunggu kepulangan orang itu.

"Permisi Mam boleh saya tanya? Siapakah yang ada di lukisan besar tersebut," tanya Sebastian tetap menjaga kesopanan.

"Ah..., itu hanya lukisan diriku dan Ciel saat masih berumur 13 tahun. Kau tahu ia murung sekali saat itu tak mau mengajakku berjalan-jalan kembali," kata Mam menerawang saat mereka sedang dilukis.

.

.

.

"Ciel kemari kita akan dilukis," kata Lizzy dengan menarik Ciel yang sedang asik menyendiri di perpustakaan pribadi Mansion Lizzy.

"Ah buat apa toh kita sudah banyak foto. Tinggal minta saja lukis dari foto tersebut,Lizzy" kata Ciel yang masih saja sulit untuk dirayu oleh Lizzy untuk dilukis.

"Kasian pelukis itu, ia sudah datang susah payah agar bisa melukis kita loh," kata Lizzy tetap menarik Ciel yang sekarang baru mau berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Ya sudah Lizzy, hanya sebentar mengerti," kata Ciel akhirnya mulai berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Sang pelukis ternyata sudah membawa segala peralatan dengan baik. Iapun bisa langusung menggunakan catnya untuk melukis tak perlu menggunakan sketsa lagi. Ia sebetulnya menyuruh kedua orang tersebut tersenyum dan mengarah ke pelukis. Apa yang terjadi... Ciel menghadap ke samping sambil cemberut sedang Lizzy memeluk Ciel sambil tersenyum. Sebetulnya si pelukis mau memaksa Ciel untuk tersenyum namun menyerah.

"Yah sudah jadi silahkan dilihat," kata pelukis tersebut.

Saat melihat lukisan itu Lizzy cemberut berat gak bisa lihat muka tersenyum Ciel kembali. Namun ternyata akal-akalan pelukis si Ciel dibuat senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya yang cemberut. Lizzy pun senyum-senyum sendiri sedang Ciel tak memperhatikannya karena sedang asik membaca.

.

.

.

"Boleh saya tanya satu hal...?" tanya Sebastian kembali.

"Silahkan, semua pertanyaan anda terbuka selama anda masih berada di sini. Anda boleh bertanya dengan saya sepuas anda mau," kata Mam tersenyum ke arah Sebastian.

"Apakah anda ingin bertemu dengan Ciel walaupun anda tahu bahwa tidak akan terjadi?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada mantab.

"Aku mau, kau tahu aku sering sekali mendengar orang mengelus dahiku pada saat aku tidur . Kira-kira setahun setelah Ciel meninggal, ia mirip sekali dengan Ciel," kata Mam dengan tenang.

"Kau mau tau orang yang bernama Mihael ini adalah Ciel Phantomhive itu sendiri," kata Sebastian sedangkan Ciel sudah tak tahu harus bicara apa ia sedang sangat sebal dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sebastian.

"Ciel, aku tahu itu adalah kau aku rindu sekali padamu," kata Mam langsung memeluk Ciel.

"Cek,cek,cek kau sama sekali tak berubah ya...," kata Ciel mengacak rambut Mam sedang Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat mereka dapat bercengkrama dengan baik setelah begitu lama. walau berbeda saat dulu. Kini mereka seperti nenek dan cucu kesayangannya.

"Ciel bagaimana kau bisa hidup?" tanya Mam tetap memegang tangan Ciel yang hangat.

"Yah kau tahu sendiri aku sekarang bukan manusia lagi. Aku adalah iblis yang selalu mencari kesenangan pribadi," kata Ciel melirik muka Sebastian. Ia menyentuh wajah Sebastian lalu mencium pipinya bahkan membuat Sebastian memiliki wajah yang merah.

"Dan tujuanku ingin tau seperti apa kalian pada saat masih di sini," tanya Sebastian dengan tenang dan tentu masih memerah.

Ciel dan Mam yang menatap muka Sebastian yang merah dan sekarang berusaha ke arah yang seharusnya hanya terkikik tak sanggup melihat hal tersebut.

"Maaf aku lupa, mungkin Ciel kau bisa memberitahukannya," kata Mam mengarah ke Ciel dengan muka tenang sedikit berharap.

"Tidak, terima kasih sekarang kami akan pergi dulu," kata Ciel sekarang menarik Sebastian yang masih berharap mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Ayolah Ciel beri tahu aku...," kata Sebastian memelas.

"Tidak mari kita pergi ke tempat lain. Sebelumnya kita makan dulu aku lapar," kata Ciel mengajak Sebastian pergi ke sebuah restoran tua di pinggir jalan.

Sekorasi ruangan itu sangatlah kuno, terdapat jam bandul, meja dan kursi yang diukir dengan indah, kertas menu yang sudah menguning, dan suasana ruangan kayu yang menguar dari restoran itu. Lagu-lagu lama pun mengudara diantara orang yang bercengkrama di dalamnya.

"Wah sudah lama aku tidak datang ke sini...," kata Ciel yang lansung duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanya Sebastian dengan tenang.

"Pernah waktu umurku 10 tahun, saat itu semua yang awalnya bahagia menjadi keburukan. Ada seseorang yang mengikuti kami," kata Ciel mulai terlihat menghilang lagi lalu muncul.

Merekapun menjadi makan dengan diam di saat pagi itu. Saat itu Ciel mengajak Sebastian mengikuti seorang yang pernah mereka temui dulu. Saat ini berbeda yang dibicarakan oleh si orang tersebut.

"Ciel, ayo ikuti aku bila kau bisa. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat terakhir hidupmu," kata orang itu langsung menghilang, sedangkan Ciel tubuhnya bergidik tak tahu harus bicara apa kepada Sebastian.

"Ciel kita harus segera ke sana," kata Sebastian.

"Baiklah ini adalah sihir terakhirku untuk membawa kita ke sana," kata Ciel dan kembali ada cahaya di sekitar mereka dan mereka sampai di sebuah daerah kumuh yang sudah terlihat ditinggal orang.

Daerah ini dulu terbakar habis pada tahun 1925, 12 tahun setelah kematian Ciel. Mereka pergi ke sebuah jalanan yang sudah sangatlah asing bagi penduduk sekitar yang tak ingin melihat tempat terkutuk mereka menoleh, mereka melihat orang berambut putih dan berbaju daster putih serta memegang sebuah robot sedang duduk dengan tenang di sebuah peti mati.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu kalian sejak lama," kata orang itu mulai berbicara.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" kata Sebastian dengan lancang.

"Wah anda lancang sekali bertanya dengan nada keras ya...," kata orang itu tiba-tiba ada di samping Sebastian." Kau tahu aku sangat ingin membenci anda bila bertemu dengan orang yang tak bisa bersabar," katanya menyentuh leher Sebastian, berusaha untuk menggigitnya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi Ciel sudah mendorong orang itu dan membuatnya terpental merusak peti yang awalnya masih bersih. Terlihatlah sesosok mayat yang sangat mirip dengan Ciel.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan? Seorang anak muda yang tak tahu namanya dendam dan hanya berharap untuk tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya," kata orang itu menyentuh mayat yang ternyata telah diawetkan dengan pasti oleh orang tersebut.

"Pergi kau dasar iblis," kata Ciel mulai marah dan tak membiarkan orang itu memegang dirinya lagi.

"Oh Ciel yang manis, dulu saja kau meminta pertolonganku agar kau tetap hidup. Mana balasmu?" kata orang itu menjilat leher yang pernah dihisapinya itu.

"Ini adalah orang yang kupersembahkan untukmu," kata Ciel membungkukan badannya.

"Wah,wah,wah, sekarang kau bebas Ciel dan sekarang kau harus pergi dari hadapanku selamanya," kata orang itu tersenyum menyeringai menatap kedua mangsanya.

"Sebastian tembak dia dengan ini," Ciel melempar sebuah pistol dengan peluru yang diisi air suci yang mudah didapatkan di sini.

Sebastian ternyata dengan lihai menembakannya ke arah orang itu dan tentu membuat orang itu pergi entah kemana.

Akhirnya Ciel dan Sebastian hanya tinggal berdua, mereka berhadapan satu sama lain dan dengan sedikit sentakan ternyata Ciel sudah menghilang. Namun karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi Sebastian menyentuh mayat Ciel dan menemukan sesuatu yang ajaib.

"Sebastian ingatlah aku dan jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun termasuk Lizzy tunanganku," kata sebuah suara.

"Baik Ciel maaf bila aku tak dapat melakukannya," kata Sebastian langsung memegang tangan Ciel dan mencium tangannya yang dingin.

-the end-

Al-chan: Ah akhirnya ceritanya selesai...

Mello: Ah padahal masih kurang 1 tuh...

Al-chan: Ah aku pegel nih Mell, pijitin dong.

Mello: Ogah...

Al-chan: Ciel chapter depan kau tak usah ikut jadi Alois aja

Ciel: YEY LIBURAN...

Mello: Nah terimakasih pada silent reader dan para pereview sudah di balas di PM

see you bye-bye


	6. chapter 4 part 1

Classic Story...

Al-chan: Akhirnya setelah 2 bulan terlewati Al-chan mau membuat updatetan cerita ini karena ceritaku yang TGD juga belum kelar-kelar nih~~

Mello: Dan kali ini mengenai PINOKIO! requesan dari **Laturn 1412**`

Al-chan: Fufufu itu sebetulnya sebuah reques yang belum saya buat-buat gak ada ide nih... *pundung di pojokan*

Mello: Nah sekarang ayo kita mulai ceritanya hehehe~~

Disclainer: Tetap milik Yana Toboso kalau aku bilang saya jangan percaya!

Warning: YAOI! Aku lagi kejangkit nih gara2 Hetalia Axis Power..., OOC berlebihan, OC mungkin ada, typo harap tidak ada...

~vienkārši baudiet to~

(bahasa Latvia)

Hari itu dimana badai menerjang sangat keras, bahkan saking besarnnya dapat membawa banjir besar yang amat besar. Dan saat itu ada sebuah dahan pohon patah dan mengapung di banjir dan mengalir sampai di depan rumah seorang tukang kayu pembuat tongkat baseball. Sungguh disayangkan padahal jelas di ceritanya langsung ketemu pembuat boneka (tapi kan gede jadi dikecilin dulu). Dan awalnya ia menjadi sebuah tongkat baseball yang bagus dan indah, dan diakhiri dimiliki oleh seorang anak gendut ah panggil saja ia Asem.

Yap hari itu panas banget, tapi sepanas-panasnya masih aja ada orang yang mau jalan di siang-siang bolong buat nyari kayu yang berserakan di mana-mana katanya buat kayu bakar karena musim semi masih agak dingin.

Reader: Woi katanya panas?

Al-chan: Hehehe iya ya kan bisa dijual payah sekali sih pemikiranmu?

Reader: UP TO YOU!

Namanya ah panggil aja dia X, ah salah panggil saja ia Tuan Trancy (asal aja ambil nama =.="). Dengan tak sengaja atau terpaksa, ada seorang anak kecil lagi asik maen baseball melempar tongkatnya dan mengenai tepat di muka Tuan Trancy.

"Gooooooool!," kata anak lainnya sambil berlari dan tertawa sedangkan si Tuan Trancy hanya berho ria dengan gajenya, gak tau mau ngapain lagi sekarang dan berakhir ia pulang dengan muka benjol di bagian mata, seperti orang ngintip yang dipukul sama korbannya. Ia awalnya sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kayu yang ia temukan ini. Menjalankan kebiasaan yang biasa sampai ada sebuah suara dari kayu tersebut.

"Sialan kenapa gue tinggal di rumah jelek kayak gini," kata si kayu dengan sangat elitnya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi plastik (emang jaman dulu ada kursi plastik?).

"Apa gue mimpi? Gue mimpikan? Gue gak gilakan?" kata si Tuan Trancy gak trima ia mendengar suara dari sebuah kayu atau katakan tongkat baseball.

"Iya elu bisa denger suara merdu gue gak yang awesome ini? Kalau nggak berarti aku nggak ada di rumah dong," kata si kayu mulai meminum teh yang ada di depannya.

"Sialan lo daripada gue gila mending gue jadiin boneka aja ah biar gak terlalu gila," Tuan Trancy mulai membuat boneka dengan alat seadanya. Maka malam itu juga Tuan Trancy membuat boneka dengan kain seadanya, bahkan ia hampir putus asa saat membuat boneka itu. Wajahnya yang keren dengan bibir merah membabi buta (*plak* Al-chan: adaw), badanya yang sekseh menggoda para iman seme-seme sedunia. Bahkan Tuan Trancy aja ngiler melihat tubuh sekseh si boneka yang oh so awesome.

Pagi harinya ia mulai berbicara lagi pada boneka yang baru saja dibuatnya. Boneka itu menggunakan baju kemeja berwarna hijau dengan dasi berwarna pink serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sepatunya berwarna coklat beige, dan tentu dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi dengan mata berwarna biru langit.

"Hi Alois," kata Tuan Trancy memulai pembicaraan setelah kemarin ia mulai memperhatikan wajah si boneka.

"Siapa kamu bastard!" kata si boneka dengan nada menyebalkan alias kalau gampangnya nyolot.

"Namaku Trancy. Dan aku akan memberi kau nama Alois Trancy mengerti nak?" tanya si ayah yang ternyata hidungnya sedang dicubit oleh si boneka secara tiba-tiba.

"Buat apa aku menjadi anakmu bastardo?" kata si Alois dengan ah pengen gue penyek-penyek ampe matek (dihajar ramai2 ama Fan Guynya Alois)."Dan kenapa hidung gue panjang gini emang gue pinokio. Kata lu nama gue Alois bukan Pinokio," kata Alois menatap tajam Tuan Trancy.

'Gile ini anak udah nyebelin nyolot banget,' pikir si Tuan Trancy mesem-mesem melihat anak (tiri)nya yang sumpeh gak seru kalau ngajak berantem.

"Gue minta makan nih~~ mana makananku," kata si Alois dengan tenang duduk sampai hampir merusak kursi kayunya (seberat itukah?) yang sangat menyedihkan keadaannya.

"Iya nak ini makanannya kalau gak enak jangan protes atau gue gorok lehermu yang sangat menggoda itu," kata Tuan Arthur yang malah jadi kejem," Oke mulai besok Alois menjadi anak yang tinggal di rumah ini dan harus mulai sekolah," kata Tuan Trancy dengan tenang.

"Selamat makan," kata Alois dengan segera pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, abis kalau elit pasti dibawahnya sudah ada kasur penompang.

"Apa makanan gue segitu gak enaknya," kata si Trancy yang klepek-klepek nyobain makanannya sendiri dan berakhir mereka di Rs. Taman Lawang No. 13 Jl. Bengawan kecebur no. 4. Cek-cek-cek so poor they are~~

Hari demi hari berlalu, Alois kini menjadi anak dengan sifat terpujinya yaitu pemalas apalagi disuruh bersih-bersih, suka nggak tepat janji walaupun itu emang salah si Tuan Trancy, sering melarikan diri walaupun gak ada gunanya jelas gak bisa keluar, dan suka menertawakan Tuan Trancy apalagi saat lagi goyang ngebor saat asik masak di dapur dengan pakaian warna pink. Sejelek-jeleknya wajah Tuan Trancy (Tuan Tracy: What the heck?) akhirnya ia mengalami kebangkrutan gara-gara ia lupa mengelem sepatunya ke sebuah meja sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Alois yang hatinya luluh (karena uang) ingin sekali membantu Tuan Trancy yang makin lama makin jelek mukanya (Tuan Tracy: What the heck?).

Suatu hari ada bocah setengah serigala yang gak tau kenapa pada cebol-cebol padahal emang cebol (digampar ama Ciel dan Lizzy ). Mereka adalah 2 bocah setengah serigala yang suka iseng ke warga desa yang lagi bawa banyak duit (dasar mata duitan) dan bawa banyak makanan. Bahkan tak segan mereka akan mencurinya kalau tak diberi Rp 10.000,00 oleh para warga yang lewat disana.

Nah suatu hari dimana burung masih malas bersiul-siul dan kupu-kupu lagi asik kencan sendiri, hari ini adalah hari penting bagi para murid di sana. Hari pertama Alois sekolah, dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana berwarna biru terang alias blue jin sedang membawa-bawa buku A,B,C bercinta (Alois: woi gue gak pervert). Salah ABC mari kita membaca, ia dengan santai menuju sekolah di mana para murid mulai belajar dengan tenang sambil berharap cepat pulang (Al-chan: Mirip denganku ya...).

Namun ia ternyata tertarik dengan sebuah tenda berwarna-warni yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan segala hal yanng ada di dalamnya. Tetapi ternyata ada seekor jangkrik sok tenang, sok gak mau senyum, tapi susah-susah mau bantu si Alois dengan tidak elitnya.

"Woi Alois ngapaen lo kesana (ceritanya ngerti bahasa gaul)? Bukannya lo cuma disuruh ke sekolah trus pulang?" kata si jangkrik panggil aja dia Claude.

"Gak jaman kale, kan kita bisa fun dulu baru pulang dasar jangkrik sok dingin tapi cerewetnya minta ampun," kata si Alois langsung memukul si jangkrik.

'Ah sialan kenapa juga gue harus jadi jangkrik, klo gue jadi orang gue embat lo,' kata-kata yang sungguh terpelajar dan sangat suci yang pantas ditiru. (woi itu namanya piktor dan tidak pantas ditiru!)

Dan tentu karena kini ukuran badan Claude sangatlah kecil bahkan anak kecil aja gak liat, maka ia gak dipeduliin ama Alois. Namun tiba-tiba ada anak yang mendatanginya dan...

"HI NAMA LO SIAPA NEH," kata si anak kuntet tersebut (dilempar ke jurang ama FGnya Ciel).

"Pliss deh tuh capslocknya matiin," kata Alois sok-sokan anak baik disayang YME.

"WOI CAPSLOCK ITU SENI TAU LO AJA BLUM TAU. YOK KITA KE DALAM ASOY LOOO," kata Ciel betul-betul kelewat ooc. Namun sebetulnya di dalam hatinya dia sudah menimbang-nimbang berapa banyak uang yang ia dapat setelah menjual boneka sialan ini ke sirkus boneka kayu tersebut.

Maka dengan polosnya si Alois mengikuti Ciel yang diam-diam ke toilet untuk memberitahu kira-kira dia dapet berapa dari penjualan boneka yang hidup tersebut.

"Hai Lau, gue punya barang bagus nih... Ada boneka yang bisa hidup dan bergerak tanpa seutas talipun, bahkan gak ada baterenya," kata Ciel dengan tenang duduk dan mulai meminum tehnya yang langsung disajikan oleh Lau di meja.

"Khukhukhu benarkah bisa mahal sih 100 £ kelihatannya cukup untuk boneka tanpa tali itu," kata Lau dengan tenangnya.

"Kau tahu 1 boneka tali saja butuh 90 £ tahu," kata Ciel mulai menimbang-nimbang harga yang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

"Ok deh kuberi kau 200 £ dan juga seperti biasa demi menjaga kehormatanmu itu bukan," kata Lau tersenyum ke arah Ciel yang memberi death glare dengan indahnya.

"Ah tentu saja aku akan berpura-pura akan menyelamatkannya bisa saja dia lumayan menjadi ukeku yang ke-20," kata Ciel tersenyum dengan laknat membayangkan betapa berharganya boneka itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha kenapa kau tak mulai mencari wanita saja untuk dikencani kenapa selalu pria. Kalau kau butuh kau tinggal minta saja dariku," kata Lau tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti aku yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh dirinya," kata Ciel menerawang waktu yang sudah berlalu.

"Kau masih menyukainya berarti anak kecil itu baru menjadi ukemu yang 1, karena kau yang selalu jadi ukenya," kata Lau tersenyum licik.

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya," Ciel pergi sambil mengambil uangnya dan mengajak Alois masuk ke dalam tenda pertujukan dimana ia mulai aktingnya yang sudah biasa dilihat para orang dewasa yang tahu malu itu.

Awal yang menyenangkan, mereka tertawa dan saling mendiskusikan hal yang merupakan bagian hidup manusia normal. Mereka bermain dan bersemangat sampai ada seseorang berbaju china dengan cewek digendong secara kalau itu ceweknya temperamen udah ditampar tuh orang. Mereka datang sambil mulai menarik Alois yang juga ditarik oleh Ciel sebagai akting palsu.

"Woi dia itu temanku! Jangan dijual emangnya dia barang tak berguna," kata Ciel mulai menarik-narik namun pura-pura gak berhasil yang menyebabkan tangisan Alois dan Ciel secara bersamaan walaupun ada yang menipu dan ada yang tertipu. Dengan senyum kecil dibalik tangisannya ia berbalik pulang menikmati hasil yang ia terima.

"Mudah sekali membodohi orang yang tak berotak," kata Ciel kembali ke rumah dan menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa dan seperti hari sebelumnya.

Sedangkan di tempat sirkus, Alois resahn ia tak pernah memiliki bahkan ia tak pernah meminta punya teman. Tapi saat ia sudah memiliki teman ia harus pergi ke dunia tanpa teman dimana hanya dirinya teronggok di lantai sedangkan manusia lain sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pentas kecuali pria china itu ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Yap setelah ini kau akan jadi bintang pertujukan di sini," katanya dengan senyum menyeringai Lau memandang Alois yang merinding ketakutan menatap seringaian yang ada di wajah Lau.

TBC

Al-chan: Hiaaaa akhirnya gw bisa lanjutin cerita ini maaf blum selesai karena masih panjang nih mungkin chapter depan aku tamatin...

Mello: Ya sudah kami minta saran dan pendapatmu

Al-chan: reques cerita klasik juga boleh... ^O^

Mello: Terus baca ya... dan review... Ingat review adalah awal dalam menghargai karya orang...

Al-chan: see ya


End file.
